The Orphan Princess
by tnplh
Summary: Emma realized her life was about to fall apart, and the only thing she could really concentrate on was telling Killian how she felt before the storm hit.
1. Chapter 1

Very A/U - my first story in 10 years.

Emma realized her life was about to fall apart, and wanted to spend her last days of freedom with the only person who mattered, Killian.

When the knock came at the door, Emma had no idea what to expect. She hadn't ordered anything online, and her life didn't really include any friends who would just drop by. She opened the door to find two well-suited gentleman and a constable looking quite grave. She was sure that in normal circumstances people in her situation would automatically assume that a loved one had died, but along with the not-really-having-friends thing, she also didn't really have loved ones. She was an orphan, having lost her mother at birth and a dad she was told hadn't stuck around long enough to see her be born.

"Ms. Swan, may we come in?" Not exactly waiting to be given permission, the men walked in to her living room and asked her to sit down on her own couch. "We have some news for you that might be quite disconcerting." She sat down, really very curious about what they might possibly have to say that could affect her. My name is Lieutenant Griggs and these are Detective Inspector Spencer and Officer Charles. Cutting straight to the point, you're not actually an orphan. Your parents are Queen Mary Margaret and King David."

Emma got up, cutting off D.I. Spencer as he tried to continue Griggs' story, ordering the gentlemen to leave, threatening to call the police if they didn't get out of her living room immediately. All three promptly handed her business cards, while stating "Ma'am, we are the police. Please sit down and we can finish telling you what you need to know."

Griggs continued. "Just as you were about to be born there was a terrorist threat from the Regina Group. The terrorists sent letters and tapes to the Palace, detailing exactly how they were going to steal you and kill you if their demands weren't met. Rather than give in to their demands or risk losing you, the King and Queen decided that the best option was to send you away, to be raised with another family where the Regina Group could never find you or get to you. The only way for this to truly work would be for them to have no contact with you. This group has been quite active continuously for the past 28 years, and have never let up their threats to you, your parents and the kingdom."

Emma had remained very quiet as she received the information, but decided it was time to speak up. "Okay, say I were to believe you, what's changed now? Why am I being told that my parents are actually King David and Queen Mary Margaret? What good does it do now? I'm 28, I don't exactly need parental guidance anymore."

"We're here to tell you because this information has leaked, someone has put the pieces together, and Sunday night there will be a television show leaking the story and your identity to the nation. We'd like to take you in to protective services to for your safety. We're still worried about the RG, and the press will be unrelenting when they find this out. The king and queen have never had another child for fear of the threat, and you will be exposed as the rightful heir to the kingdom. People will want to see you and know everything there is to know about you." Griggs stepped in and quipped, "frankly, I'm not sure who we should be more worried about: the press or the RG."

Emma sat silent. These men were no-nonsense, and as they continued she could just tell they were not lying There was no mistaking their sincerity. Her mind was racing, trying to process the fact that she had parents, and also figure out what her next move would be. There was no way she was going in to protective custody. Having been independent since she left the foster system at 16, she was not about to lose control of her life now.

The men, having allowed her to sit in silence for quite some time, finally snapped her out of her thoughts to discuss the plans for removing her to a safe place, and telling her how much her parents were looking forward to meeting her now that her anonymity was gone and she would no longer have further protection by not knowing them.

"I'm not going yet," she finally stated. "There are three days until the news story. Let me have these last three days of my life to be normal and do things I'll never be able to do again." Firmly she added, "I think I'm owed this." After much discussion, and plans for her coming to them on Sunday, the men left her.

Finally alone, she pulled out her phone and texted the only person in her life who mattered, Killian.

_a month is too long to be apart_

Her phone immediately rang, and it was him.

"I can be there in five hours, love. Is that soon enough?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following. This is my first forray back in to writing in years, and I'm a little rusty. I'm playing with the timeline, a little past/now/past/now. Hopefully you guys like it.**

**Every follow makes me happy, and encourages me to continue, so Thanks!**

Killian had been waiting a month for that text, or a call, or any contact from Emma. He'd like to think he was waiting patiently, but it was killing him inside.

\

Two years earlier, Killian Jones had been a very different man. He was ruthless. He was cut-throat. He was cruel. He didn't care who he stepped on, so long as he triumphed in the end. And then he met Emma.

His company went in to take over her small media firm. That's what he did. He took over companies; dismantling them, selling off their good parts, leaving them in pieces, and making a fortune in the process. He never thought about how his work affected people until he met her. His boss, Cora, valued his willingness to do whatever it took to make the maximum profit, and wouldn't stand for putting people above money, ever.

Emma challenged him from day one. No decision went without her putting in her two cents, arguing for the people who would be affected by the takeover. The staff grew accustomed to their constant bickering, fighting, and occasional shouting matches. Killian quickly came to the realization that Emma was tenacious enough that he would never win, and Killian liked winning. He knew that it wasn't so much what he was fighting for as knowing that he would triumph in the end. He decided that switching sides would not only allow him to win, but to look better in the eyes of his current foe; fighting with her, instead of against her. The battle that ensued with Cora when he quit, to help Emma fight the takeover was brutal, but he enjoyed every minute of it, knowing that he only grew in Emma's estimation. And they had prevailed in the end.

Now, two years later, he was closer to her than to anyone else. He guessed that she would say the same, if she were being truthful to herself.

\

"I have a boat. Go to it, love. It's the perfect place to hide. No one will ever look for you there. Go straight there and I'll come bringing supplies. You can hole up there as long as you need to." Giving her instructions to the dock, and the name of who she could check in with for access, he promised her he would be there as soon as he could, and to make herself at home.

Emma climbed aboard the Jolly Roger, and fast realized this was Killian's true home. She'd been to his apartment on a few occasions; dropping off documents, late night calls with America, even a night of drunken celebration after their victory over Cora. At his apartment, Emma saw nothing that gave her any insight into the man Killian was. Everything was generic, and completely utilitarian. On the ship, there were cabinets and shelves full of trinkets and mementos of past journeys; parts of Killian's past she knew nothing about. The more she looked around the more she wanted to hear the stories behind each and every item she saw. A carved elephant, maps framed and strewn about, shells. She was sure everything had a tale, and she silently admonished herself for never asking or trying to find anything out about him. It had always been about her, what she needed, and how he could help. Now in her current predicament, she knew that she was only continuing along the same path.

Looking through the shelves she found a worn and battered copy of fairy tales. She decided to climb in to bed and read stories about some princesses who have had it harder than she did. Maybe the press was going to hound her, but she didn't have an evil queen trying to kill her, just a terrorist group. She had to laugh at the situation. She knew there were girls who grew up pretending to be princesses, dreaming of dresses and balls, tiaras and princes. She had grown up dreaming of family. A mom and a dad, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. Knowing there were people around who loved you and would care for you was the best thing she could ever imagine. She thought of Killian, realizing that he was family. Always there to help, and there was no doubt about his feelings for her.

\

Killian arrived at the dock sometime later, and boarded his ship. Looking around to see if Emma had arrived, he found her curled up asleep in his bed, with his favorite book from his childhood open in front of her. Her long blond curls tangled and lying in a pool around her head on his pillow took his breath away. This is all he asked for in life, this woman. He toed off his shoes and climbed in to bed next to her. She stirred, and curled up next to him. He put his arms around her pulling her closer, and fell asleep, happier than he could ever remember being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone! I hope you are enjoying. **

Waking up the next morning, Emma saw the dark head of hair on the pillow next to her and felt the warmth of his body in the bed. Knowing Killian was there, and that she could reach out and touch him made her relax physically, more than she'd done in the month since he left. He was there, and she could at least fix one of the things that had gone wrong in her life.

\

Killian and Emma had been working side by side for two years now. Both were workaholics, with no real personal lives to speak of, and so throwing themselves in to their work kept them together continually. Emma had to admit that spending all of her working hours with a very handsome, he would call himself devilishly handsome, very talented man was not the worst fate in life.

Of course, she did have to deal with the constant flirtation. Again, having a "devilishly handsome" man flirting with you also wasn't the worst fate in life. She always felt like she was walking a fine line; not completely discouraging because she enjoyed it, but also not giving him any ideas that it would go further than the flirtation.

One late night at the office she finally succumbed. He'd just helped her out with a particularly tricky situation, as only Killian could have. While she was thanking him he moved closer, suggesting that a kiss would be the would be the most welcome way to return the favor. She decided to end it. Finally kiss him, stun him, and make him be quiet about any potential romance ever happening between the two of them. Quickly grabbing him by the collar and pulling him toward her, she sunk one hand in to his thick hair and pressed her lips to his. What she didn't expect were the chills that immediately flowed through her body at the touch of his lips. Wanting so much to continue the kiss, she tried her hardest to pull away. She just couldn't do it, not just yet. This was her one chance to kiss the man, and she was going to savor it just a little. Finally, when her brain won the battle with her body, she stepped back, and told him that was never happening again, and left the office. Shaking her head as she walked down the hall, she admonished herself, wondering why she ever thought that would shut him up.

On the way home she thought about her situation. She knew that she could have continued their little make out session. Maybe even gone a little further, but she worried. She could potentially ruin the only good relationship she had in her life. Things would go wrong, he would leave, and eventually she'd be right back where she started, alone. She reaffirmed her decision to never again give in to Killian, or to let him goad her in to taking their relationship further. He was the most valuable person in her life, and she needed him around, without the added complication of romance.

The next day Killian came in to her office and closed the door.

"Care to repeat last night, love," he asked?

"That was a one time thing. You know that. I just wanted to shut you up. Apparently it didn't work."

"Leaving me wanting more? Of course it didn't work. Didn't think that one all the way through, did you?"

She stood up and escorted him out of the room, shutting down all of his protests and closing the door behind him. Admitting to herself that she had created more problems, she also acknowledged that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss: how his lips felt on hers, the second her mouth opened slightly and she felt his tongue on hers, her knees going slightly weak as his arms wrapped around her waist and pull her tighter. Sitting back down at her desk she reminded herself that if she let it become anything more, it would go wrong, and she would lose him. "Keep it simple," she reminded herself, and tried to settle back in to her work.

\

Killian returned to his office as well, opening up the most recent email, a job offer consulting out of town. Initially when he saw it, he discounted the idea completely. There was no way he could leave Emma, even if they were just co-workers and friends. A friendly relationship with Emma was better than no relationship with Emma. Now, after the kiss and her insistence that it was a one time thing, he needed to leave. Get away and clear his head. He would be able to figure things out once he didn't have the daily reminder of everything he loved about her. And maybe, he admitted to himself, maybe she would realize she missed him and come to her senses.

He replied to the email, and over the next few days hammered out the contract for the new position. They wanted him to start immediately and he agreed. Things had been tense between the two of them. He'd be glad to get away.

\

Emma was stunned. He was leaving. Just like everyone she'd ever gotten close to, he was leaving. In a very frank moment, he told her the truth about why he was leaving. He explained how he felt, and that he wanted more from her than just flirtation and late nights at the office. He wanted to have a real relationship, with her. Killian made it clear that all it would take to stop him from leaving was one word, one statement that would let him know that she was wiling to open up and really let him in to her life. She was losing him, and it was her fault. She couldn't let him in because she was worried she'd lose him, and she was losing him because she couldn't let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to anyone who's stuck with me. I feel like I can keep going for another 10 chapters, so if people are reading I'll keep writing. **

\\

She'd only told him the barest of details. _It turned out her parents weren't dead. There was about to be a scandal. She wanted to disappear. _ It all sounded so unbelievable, and she hadn't wanted to go in to it over the phone.

\

Relishing the time she had while he still slept, she studied his face. She'd never had an opportunity like this, to really see him. If she had looked at him for more than a second, he'd immediately make some sort of suggestive comment that would make her uncomfortable. Now, she noticed a faint scar on his right cheek and wondered how he got it. She reached out to run her finger along the mark and he stirred, waking up. Smiling at Emma, he reached out and touched her cheek as well. They stayed silent for a minute, both composing their thoughts before they spoke.

Suddenly embarrassed by the intimacy of their closeness, Emma went first with a benign statement. "I like your boat." It was Killian who made the bold statement. "I like you here in my bed." Emma blushed, and smiled at him. She knew she had to be more open, and start letting him know how she felt. Taking a deep breath she responded. "I like me here in your bed, too."

By that little admission, Killian knew she was trying. As her reward, he leaned forward and placed the most gentle, tenderest of kisses on her lips. She hadn't said much, but it was enough for Killian to know that they would move forward, into a place where he didn't have to use a battering ram to get in. She'd open the door. As her second reward, he decided not to press the moment. He sat up and said, "now for breakfast, love. What'll ye have?"

\

They prepared breakfast together, and Emma had to admit she liked how close she and Killian had to be in order to move around the small galley. Once the meal was ready, the went topside to sit at a small table and chairs built in to the stern. At least she thought it was the stern. Sailing wasn't exactly an activity the foster system prepared her for, and as an adult she'd been too busy taking care of herself to have any hobbies.

Sitting down, Emma decided it was time to tell her tale. "Just spill it," she thought to herself. "Let me tell you this, no interruptions, or I'll never get through. It sounds ridiculous and I'm not even sure what to make of it. I'm not sure I'll ever know what to make of it." She took a moment, breathed in deeply, and continued. "A couple of men showed up at my house yesterday. They introduced themselves as detectives, and one was a constable. They came in and told me that I'm actually King David and Queen Mary Margaret's daughter." Killian started to speak, and she gave him a look that kept him silent. "Just let me finish. When the queen was pregnant with me threats started coming in from The Regina Group. Have you heard of them?" Killian nodded, and Emma continued. "They have issues with the crown, and the government, and decided to threaten the King and Queen's baby, me. They decided the best thing for me was to give me up, and I was given up for adoption. They thought it was the best way to keep me safe." She paused and looked at Killian, trying to figure out whether he believed any of this or whether she sounded as crazy as the story actually was. Killian asked the same question she had, "why tell you now?" "Apparently a news outlet has gotten ahold of the story, and there's going to be an expose on Sunday night detailing the Palace cover up. They wanted to warn me. The detectives said a group is still working with the station, trying to get the story shut down, but they don't think they're going to succeed. My life as I know it is essentially over."

\

Queen Mary Margaret and King David anxiously awaited a report from the team who had met with their daughter. Did she seem upset? Did she understand why they did it? When could she meet with them? Did she want to move in to the Palace? The Queen especially wanted to see her daughter. Hug her daughter. Explain that it was better to live without her and give her her best chance, rather than live in constant fear that someone would succeed. If the RG had succeeded, they would have to live with knowing their daughter was dead, and the Queen could not handle that. As it was, she'd spent the past 28 years referred to as "the Barren Queen." The story that had been released was that she lost the baby, and that they'd never been able to conceive again. Certain subjects were calling for a dismantling of the monarchy, and distant relatives had been hinting that they really should be next in line for the throne. After all these years they would finally have an heir, if they could only keep her safe and if she were up to the task. Mary Margaret and David both knew that a lifetime of preparation could not make you ready for the weight of the crown. But growing up never knowing it was your fate certainly wouldn't help.

As soon asGriggs, Spencer, and Charles were brought in, all her questions spilled out and she found their answers unsatisfactory. "Your daughter appears to be a very intelligent, pretty, blond woman. She's asked that she be able to live her life normally until Sunday, at which point we will meet up to put her somewhere safe before the story breaks." They hadn't talked to her about feelings, and therefore had no information that Mary Margaret found useful.

Dismissing them, Mary Margaret called in the Palace housekeeper. "Ruby, could you please make sure the Tower suite of rooms are ready. We may be having a visitor soon, and I would like to put her in there. Thank you."

She would just have to wait until Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian listened, stunned by what he was hearing. His first thought was for her safety. If any of this was true, and he was sure it was, then she was in danger. The RG had committed some serious crimes and he knew they were ruthless. If they were still after her, then hiding on his boat wouldn't be enough. It may be the media who was breaking the story, but the RG were the dangerous ones.

He started looking around, at every face he could see from the boat, wondering if they were being watched. How could the detectives have let her go like that? Maybe it was the media breaking the story on Sunday, but how could they be sure that the RG didn't already know, and weren't already plotting to get to her? He didn't want to panic her, but he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Are you listening, Killian? Did you just hear any of that?" He hadn't responded to her story, or to her plan about spending the next two days doing everything she wouldn't be able to do after Sunday. Go to all her favorite restaurants. Go for a run. Go to the movies. Do all of this without watching over her shoulder and without a security detail. Just with Killian. Under different circumstances, he would be excited about the prospect of several weeks worth of dates happening in the span of two day. But instead, he was just worried that he wouldn't be able to keep her safe. Scared that she would go out by herself if he tried to convince her they should stay in. He agreed to help her live her last two days as a commoner. And, he thought, maybe he could convince her there were some fun activities the two of them could get up to on the ship.

\

Emma thought he took it well. Surprisingly well. She was sure that he wouldn't believe her, and then sure that once he knew, he'd want to shut her up inside so that she wouldn't get hurt. She wasn't stupid. She knew that the media wasn't the only thing she had to worry about, but she wanted these last two days. They'd planned to walk to lunch, see a movie and then from there play it by ear. Despite everything that was going on, she was happy to have this chance to spend time with Killian, really spend time with him. She had told herself she would open up, and let him know how important he was. As they walked down the street, she reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. A tight squeeze from Killian acknowledged this gesture, but he knew her well enough not to make a big deal about it. "Baby steps." he thought to himself, and he was proud of her.

They got to the theater and looked through the movie listings. "What do you want to see, love?" he asked. "Something stupid, requiring no brain power on my part," she said. They picked out a teenage comedy, and went and settled in. Popcorn, red vines, cokes, and Killian. She was happy. They chatted about favorite movies, finding they had a lot in common, and when the lights dimmed for the trailers to start, she found herself wanting to put her head on his shoulder. Letting him in was going to be easier than she thought, now that she'd started. He wasn't constantly being suggestive, and was just being himself, and she really liked who he was. Feeling her gaze on his face, he turned and smiled. He lifted the armrest that separated them, and put his arm around her, letting her snuggle in to the crook of his shoulder. Both were instantly happier than they'd been seconds before.

Despite his vow to be vigilant and keep her safe, he was so wrapped up in how easy it was to be with her, he hadn't noticed the man in sunglasses who had followed them from the docks, and was now sitting two rows behind them.

\

They liked the movie, but would have been just as happy had it been terrible. It was that they were together. When it was over, they walked around the neighborhood looking for someplace to eat. Emma wanted pizza, good pizza, and Killian suggested they take it back to the boat, and eat under the stars. Emma agreed, already thinking to what they could do after dinner. She couldn't deny that Killian wasn't just attractive, he was hot. Men had been sorely lacking in her life, and she was looking forward to getting closer to him.

After dinner, they lay on the prow of the boat looking up to the stars. Killian excused himself to clear their plates, and he returned with a bottle of rum. He thought they could both use some lubrication, and when he handed the bottle to Emma she took a healthy swig. Drinking alcohol straight from the bottle would certainly not be allowed once she had to become a princess. The alcohol served its purpose. They became much more open, talking about everything, and sometimes nothing. Emma shared stories from some of the foster homes she'd been in, and what happened to her after she left. Killian heard the story of her first, and only until now, love, Neal. Instant jealousy flared, but he remembered he'd had Milah. Neal had abandoned Emma. Milah had died. They both lost their first loves, and until now had never met someone who could replace them. Hearing Emma describe the hurt she felt when Neal abandoned her, he gained a little bit more insight in to why she was so shut off. People in her life had always left and hurt her.

"I'm not ever going to leave," he stated bluntly. "I love you. I'm not ever going to leave you." He leaned over and kissed her. As he felt her relax in to him, he kissed her deeper, as her hands went up to wrap around his neck. She loved the chills that went down her spine as he kissed her, and the feel of his hands at her back. She matched his intensity, and as their bodies pressed together she knew tonight wouldn't end with a kiss. Pausing a moment, staring into each other's eyes, Killian politely suggested that they take this downstairs. Emma blushed, but quickly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay - so maybe there are just 3 more chapters. I'm writing a one shot of Emma at Dr. Hopper's office. I think I shouldn't have tackled something I made so big for my first try back. **

**\**

She had a headache when she woke up the next morning. Rum was not her friend. But it did help loosen her up to get to where she was now, in bed with Killian. His arms around her, holding her close. She felt safe and loved. _She felt naked_. Slightly embarrassed by her lack of clothing, she tried to quietly get up out of bed to get clothes from her bag. He woke up as she tried to wriggle out of his arms and stopped her. Nuzzling her neck and kissing her ear, he voiced a plan that would keep her unclothed for a little bit longer, and he was very persuasive. After repeating certain activities from the night before they finally got up and got ready for the day.

As they sat and ate their pancakes, she explained that she was supposed to meet up with the detectives at her apartment at 6. They were planning on taking her somewhere secure, where she would be safe, from both the media and any attacks that could happen. Emma asked if Killian would come with her. She knew he had a job and had commitments outside of spending time with her. Laughing to himself that she could possibly think that he would be anywhere but by her side, he assured her that he would accompany her anywhere.

After a long day of wandering around the city, they returned to the boat to pack up to meet the detectives. Neither of them were looking forward to the evening, and had been delaying their return. They heard a voice from topside "Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan." Not waiting to be asked aboard, several men stormed the ship. "The timetable has been accelerated, Ms. Swan. You need to come with us now." They immediately started ushering her off the boat and in to a waiting car, with Killian close at her heals. "Sir, I'm afraid you'll need to stay here. Our orders are just for Ms. Swan."

"If you think I'm letting you take her anywhere with out me you're sorely mistaken," Killian shouted as he tried to open the car door to join Emma. Emma tried to get out of the car, finding that the locks had already been engaged and she couldn't open the door. Panic swept through her. _Oh my god. I don't know who these men are? What if they're not from the Palace? What if they're RG. _Outside of the car Killian was having heated words with one of the men, and Emma calmed down slightly. If they were from the RG, they wouldn't have wasted time arguing with him, they would have just driven off leaving him there. It looked like the argument was simmering down, and Killian came to the opposite side of the car and got in. He always won arguments, except when he argued with Emma.

\

_Finally. Finally I get to meet my daughter. _ Mary Margaret was waiting at the front door of the palace for the security detail to arrive with Emma. They'd received a letter that afternoon, stating that they had found out about the daughter in hiding, and their threat still stood. Their daughter would be dead. David had insisted that Emma be brought to the Palace instead of a safe house. His paternal instinct wanted her home, and he knew that Emma coming to the Palace would make his wife happy. Mary Margaret had gone up to inspect the rooms that Ruby had prepared, and was satisfied. Maybe they didn't get to raise her, but they could provide a safe, comfortable place for her to get used to her new life.

Mary Margaret also wanted to meet her daughter's male friend, who by all accounts had spent all of the last two days with her. Emma had been staying on his boat, and the detectives had said that he was one of her coworkers. They showed her pictures, and Mary Margaret had to admit that he was a very good looking man, but their daughter was a princess. Who was this man really, and was he good enough for her? She vowed to be nothing but polite to her daughter's friend, but reminded herself to have a talk with David. She'd let the father play the protective role, threatening to hurt this man if he hurt their daughter.

Almost ready to burst with excitement, she finally heard a car pull up. She saw the men open the door, and Emma stepped out, followed by her friend. Mary Margaret called to David, and they both went down to meet the car. Mary Margaret wanted to throw her arms around her daughter and hug her tight, but instinct stopped her. She'd been dreaming about this moment since they gave Emma up, but knew that Emma had never had all of the information, and might not be ready to have a mother suffocate her with kisses and hugs. Smiling, with tears running down her face, she simply said, "Emma, it's so good to have you home. Your father and I are so happy you're here. We have so much to talk about." Emma smiled, and said, "Thank you, your majesty." David knew that Mary Margaret would be hurt by the formality, and tried to nip it in the bud. Gently saying, "I understand that you don't think of us as 'mom and dad.' Why don't you just call us Mary Margaret and David. At least for now. We have a lot of catching up to do, and getting to know each other. Speaking of getting to know each other," he turned to Killian and continued, "we have not had the pleasure of meeting you." He held out his hand to Killian. "Killian Jones, your highness." Unlike Emma, he was not asked to call them by their given names.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for sticking with me. I've also put up a one shot of Henry teaching Hook how to use modern devices if you're interested. **

Then went in to a small sitting room, and David offered them drinks as a pre-dinner cocktail. Rum and coke for Killian. Gin and Tonic for Emma. They sat down and Emma studied her mother and father looking for any resemblance. Dark hair, pale white skin, red lips. If it weren't for the very un-queenly pixie cut, Emma would say her mother was the living embodiment of Snow White. Her father was handsome. He had an open spirit, and she could tell that people tended to like him, whether they could pinpoint why or not. She'd grown up knowing who the King and Queen were, but never studying them. She'd never had any cause to. Looking at them now she could make out some features that she inherited; high cheekbones, the fair skin, blue eyes, but nothing that made her feel like she belonged to them.

All four sat quietly, each wondering where to start. Killian, with a mind to Emma's safety, and not wanting to bring up the past, started. "So what was the threat? What did they say?"

David outlined the letter that had been delivered that afternoon. The RG believed that their leader, Regina, was the rightful heir to the crown. Regina wanted to dismantle the monarchy rather than have 'pretenders on the throne' as she put it. Emma represented a threat, as the people would have another generation of Queen on the throne, and represented hope for the Kingdom. Her threat was simple, take away the realm's hope. Take out Emma.

They explained more about the threats when Mary Margaret was pregnant. Daily letters showing up at the Palace, detailing plots to kidnap and kill the baby. All seemed so plausible, and they couldn't trust any of their security staff. Every time they thought they had someone fully cleared, something would happen that made them question. They finally agreed that they could trust only one man, the staff repair man Marco, to take the baby away. Marco had a young son, and the two of them were to be raised together.

"You know that didn't happen, right? The happily ever after with my adoptive family? I ended up in fourteen different homes before I finally ran away. Passed from one family to the next, given away as soon as a younger, cuter kid came along." The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable. Killian reached across the sofa to hold her hand, and gave it a squeeze. He noticed tears running down her cheek, and wanted to reach over and wipe them away.

"We didn't find out until later," David said. "We were told it was for the best, that you would be safest if we didn't know where you were, who you were with. Every year we would get one of your school pictures delivered in the mail. No return address, no note, just a picture. Mary Margaret lived for those pictures. We never got any news of you again until the day you ran away. We sent a detective to find you, but he reported back that you'd found a job, and were making ends meet. We worried that trying to do anything to help you would raise alarms. You had a life. You didn't need us."

Emma wanted to yell, "I needed you to love me," but instead remained silent. Her brain and her heart were fighting, and she needed time to think. She knew that her parents did what they thought was best, but she still couldn't forgive them. She could have grown up with them, even if it was in the shadow of a threat. At least she would have grown up with a family. With so many years of bitterness swirling in her chest, she needed time to process the facts.

Standing up, Emma asked if she could be excused. Saying she would like to get cleaned up, and maybe lie down for a moment before dinner, she asked where she would be staying.

David and Mary Margaret showed them up to a suite of rooms, and showed them where they could find things. Once Mary Margaret and David left, Emma looked around the room she realized they had not just been preparing for her today, but her whole life. There were toys and clothing that would have fit her at various ages. There was a frame on the wall with all of Emma's school pictures in it. Some of them Emma didn't even have copies of, and barely remembered. There was a cradle in the corner, almost hidden behind a big overstuffed chair. In the cradle Emma noticed a white knit blanket with her name stitched in to in purple ribbon. Overcome by emotion Emma started to cry again. Killian came over to her and put his arms around her, stroking her hair but not saying anything.

Through her whole life she had always thought she was unwanted. Someone's mistake, given away to become someone else's problem. Seeing this room and meeting her parents meant she had to completely re-evaluate her childhood. She was wanted. Even if she didn't agree with being given up, she couldn't deny that her parents had cared.

Finally, Emma lifted her head up and started to wipe away the tears. She had never wanted to be a victim, and wasn't going to start now. Obviously her early life was rough, but it turned her in to who she was today, and she was proud of herself. She tried to keep that in mind as she and Killian unpacked and put things away and get comfortable. They didn't know how long they'd be staying, but they thought it best to make use of the beautiful surroundings.

\

"Do you think we should be letting them stay in the same room?" David asked.

"Oh protective father, let's pick our battles. Now was not the time to be asserting our parental controls. That ship has sailed," replied Mary Margaret. "Besides, it's clear how in love with her he is. I think that man would find a way to walk on water for our daughter."

"But his past...," David sputtered, trying to think of how to phrase all that they'd heard about Killian's business practises.

"Is questionable," continued Mary Margaret. "But from all the information they provided us, he's really reformed these past few years. He didn't grow up knowing that the woman he was going to love was a princess. He probably never thought his actions would be put to such scrutiny. Besides, I feel like it's a bit wrong. Should we have had him investigated? What would have been wrong with just finding out about him on our own?"

\

A maid showed up to Emma and Killian's suite a little while later, asking if there was anything they needed. Telling them that the King and Queen would like to have them join them at dinner, but if they preferred to settle in, dinner could be brought to them. Killian and Emma agreed they would join the royals for dinner downstairs, but once she left laughed about Palace room service being a perq they could get used to. Staff curtseying in her presence, that she was going to have to work on.

\

Dinner was a quiet meal. Emma tried to stay calm. She felt like if she spoke, bitterness would come to the surface. She really wanted to try to be open to her parents, and wanted this relationship with them to be as friendly as possible. Killian and David mostly talked; discussing politics, sailing, fencing. Emma didn't realize Killian had so many hobbies, but he was able to keep up with her father. And thankfully, the two of them kept the meal from being completely awkward. After finishing dessert, Mary Margaret brought up the elephant in the room.

"The show is about to air. Should we watch it?" Emma expressed that she would like to. She wanted to know what they had found out about her. Figuring they all would need another drink to make it through, David ensured everyone had a refill before they made their way to a sitting room with a TV. Settling in, the four focused in on the TV, and watched the show silently. Every once in awhile Emma would feel Killian rubbing her shoulder, and realize that she had tensed up completely.

\

"I don't like him," David said.

"Now David, you seemed comfortable enough talking with him at dinner. What's wrong with him?"

"He's always touching her, and he looks at Emma like he wants to eat her. I've seen that look."

"She's 28, David. And has not been living the life of a sheltered princess. She's had men look at her like that before. And I don't know if you noticed, but our daughter can definitely take care of herself. I doubt any man has gotten very far with Emma without putting in some serious effort. She's not exactly the most open of people."

As soon as Mary Margaret was out of earshot the King could be heard muttering, "but I still don't have to like him."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma couldn't sleep. Curled up next to Killian in the most comfortable bed she'd ever encountered, she was lying awake, staring at the canopy. She wanted to toss and turn, but didn't want to wake the sleeping man at her side. Lying still was making it all worse. Getting up, she went in to their sitting room and sat on the couch to think in the dark. Life had moved so quickly for her over the past few days. Starting a relationship with Killian, finding out she was a princess, meeting her parents. All were items she needed to process, and but it was too much all at once. Thankfully, Killian had been nothing but supportive, and hadn't pushed her. She loved him, she knew that, but she hadn't been able to say it yet. Hating him to loving him, loving anyone, in three days was a huge step for Emma. Then there was the matter of her parents. They were nice, but she didn't know them. It was going to take her time to get used to having people who cared. She could tell that they were desperate to know her, but opening up wasn't really her forte. She had to take it one day at a time.

"Emma? Where are you?" She heard Killian stirring in the other room. "I'm in here. Nothing, wrong, just thi..."

That's when it happened. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before. She'd heard bombs go off in movies, but it was nothing compared to the sound that it made in the next room. She watched in slow motion as flames spread through the doorway separating the siting room from the bedroom. Smoke filled the air, shards of wall and furniture flew towards her. As she tried to duck under the couch, a large piece of shrapnel hit her in the head and everything went black.

\

Emma's head hurt. More pain than she'd ever felt in her life. In the distance, Emma heard beeping, and realized she was very cold. She heard the King and Queen's voices, and felt that someone was gripping her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a hospital room, and that her mother and father were at her bedside. Mary Margaret was clutching her hand, smiling with tears of joy running down her cheeks. "We were worried we might have lost you, just as we got you back," she said.

"Where is he? He was there, the explosion. Where is he?" Emma's only thoughts were for Killian.

"Emma," David started, seeing the look of horror on his daughter's face, he quickly added, "he's alive. In critical condition, but alive."

"I need to be with him. I need to see him."

"He's in surgery right now. I promise we'll take you to him as soon as he's out. We need you to take care of yourself too. Please try to calm down," Mary Margaret pleaded with her.

Emma finally stopped to evaluate her situation. She saw an IV line into her arm, and noticed that she couldn't sit up. Her right shoulder was heavily bandaged, and her face felt stiff. "What happened?" she asked. Mary Margaret detailed the injuries: a concussion, lacerations on her face, heavy shrapnel to her shoulder. She'd had surgery to remove the fragments of wood from the area, but the doctors said she would have pain and limited mobility for a time. Lying there she realized that her parents had been right to give her up so many years ago. Not even one day with them and her life had been put in danger, almost killing her and the man she loved. She looked to her parents sitting next to her, with so much love and concern in their eyes, she instantly forgave them for giving her away. 28 years of absence couldn't be fixed in a flash, but she knew she would try to be their daughter. David continued, explaining that a bomb had been planted in her room. All but the most loyal of staff had been dismissed from the Palace, and detectives were doing a thorough investigation.

Leroy, the Queen's personal guard, was stationed outside of the room, and was triple checking the IDs and credentials of all doctors and nurses admitted to Emma's room. Emma's doctor, Dr. Whale, was finally permitted entry, and came in to check on his patient. Shining a light in her eyes, checking out her bandages, and proclaimed that she would live, his attempt at humor, and said that Mr. Jones was out of surgery, and in the room next door if she would like to go in and see him.

Mary Margaret and David had to hold her back, reminding her that she'd just been through an explosion. They helped her out of bed, and in to an adjacent wheelchair, bringing her IV stand along with them. They wheeled her in to Killian's room, and then gave their daughter her privacy.

Emma's wheelchair couldn't get close enough to the bed for her liking, but she sat next to him, holding his hand. He was bandaged all over, and what little of his skin she could see was pale. She had little medical knowledge, but he was breathing on his own, and she thought that had to be a good sign. She wanted to climb up in to the bed with him, lying next to him with her arms wrapped around his body but was scared to hurt him. Emma started crying, and the words poured out. "Killian, my love, please stay with me. I'm so sorry. Not just for this, for everything. I pushed you away for so long. We could have been happy so long ago, and now I might lose you. Please, Killian. Please wake up and stay with me." She continued pleading with him, hoping that the sound of her voice and her words would give him something to hold on to. The tears and the events of the day had exhausted her, and she fell asleep with her head resting on his bed, never letting go of his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian's condition was critical. For several days they weren't sure whether he would pull through. They tried to get Emma to leave his side, to no avail. The best they could do was move a second bed in to his room, and stress that he would still know she was there. Her injuries weren't serious, but she still needed her rest.

A few days later, she was asleep, holding his hand, with her head on his bed. She felt a palm stroke her hair, and she looked up. Killian's eyes were barely open, but he was smiling down at her.

"Killian, you're awake." She flew at him, throwing her body across his, hugging him as best she could with all of the tubes and monitors that were attached to him.

"Careful, love. I'm a bit sore." She looked up and her breath was sapped out of her body at the relief she felt. Pinpricks of tears welled up at her eyes while she tried to compose her thoughts and figure out what to say to him. She'd spent several days willing him to open his eyes, and planning speeches, but now that he was awake she'd forgotten everything she had planned to say. Instead, she leaned up and planted a delicate, but firm, kiss on his lips, and in it put every emotion she felt.

Finally as she pulled away they both let out long, deep breaths. "Emma," he started.

"No Killian, please let me go first. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Lose you before you really knew how I felt."

"Emma," he cut in, "I knew how you felt, love. Even before you knew how you felt."

"But I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know that I knew. I love you, and couldn't imagine life without you. I wasted two years not being with you, fighting you, arguing with you. I was terrified I was going to spend the rest of my life regretting those years, and only having our two good days to remember."

Killian did his best to scoot over in the bed. "Come up here," he said. "Keep me company."

Emma crawled up on to his bed, careful of his bandages, and put her head gingerly on his shoulder, also babying her own injuries. She was sore, she was sure he was in pain too, but now that she was this close to him she wouldn't have moved for all the world.

"You never have to live without me. And I hope that we have many, many years to create new memories for you to sustain yourself with in case I die first. But if I get my way we're both dying at 105 while lying in bed holding hands, deal?"

Emma kissed his chest, and snuggled up even closer. "Deal," she agreed.

\

Emma was not ready for this. She was raised to take care of herself. Fend for herself. Shifted from one house to the next, hoping someone would let her stay. Now, she was living in a palace, with a king and queen granting every wish and the best part was, she was in love.

As soon as Killian was given a clean bill of health, the palace went in to overdrive preparing for a ball to formally announce the Princess, and her engagement. Royalty from all over the world were coming to celebrate, and meet the heir to the throne. And to introduce their eligible sons to the beautiful woman. Reports had leaked that the Princess' heart had been won, but that wouldn't stop parents and bachelors alike from hoping.

Emma had spent the last week in dancing lessons and etiquette classes. Luckily, Killian already knew how to dance, so having him practice with her at least made the lessons a little bit more bearable. The etiquette lessons were awful. Which fork to use, proper titles, and they kept stressing, who she had to dance with and how many times she could dance with the same person. She knew she was being drilled in this because they were worried she'd just spend the whole time dancing with Killian, or even worse sneak out early from the ball and hide somewhere in the castle, just the two of them.

Mary Margaret had also insisted that Emma wear a ball gown. Emma would have been happier with a black cocktail dress, but balls require ball gowns the Queen informed her. Seamstresses had been in all week, taking measurements, fitting her, and generally poking and prodding her. All she knew was that it was red. Two ladies had come to her room to prepare her for the ball. Her long blond hair had been curled and piled on top of her head, she'd been buttoned and zipped in to the dress, and her makeup had been flawlessly applied. Mary Margaret and David came in to see her before they escorted her downstairs, carrying several velvet boxes.

"I've dreamed of the day we could prepare you for your first ball. I've always wanted to be able to see you dressed up, and give you these." They opened the boxes, displaying inside a diamond and pearl tiara and parure. Emma appreciated the gesture and smiled to her parents. She didn't care about jewelry, but didn't want to disappoint them. The only jewelry she ever needed was the thin gold band with a small sparkly stone shining from her left hand. She put on the jewels, she had to admit, they weren't jewelry, and went out to meet her escort. Seeing Killian in full court black tie wear was a sight to behold. Maybe it was worth being a princess to see Killian looking so distinguished.

\

She took his breath away. She was always beautiful, but tonight he could see the princess. He held out his elbow, and she snaked her arm through the crook. Turning to nod to the King and Queen, he then walked Emma in to the ballroom, to the top of the stairs where she was announced to the room. Knowing that she would be uncomfortable and need of support, he made sure to stand close enough that she could feel him by her side. Hoping that she could draw strength from his presence.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma and her escort, Killian Jones." All eyes in the ballroom turned to the top of the stairs to get a look at the princess. Emma, blushing deeply at the attention, held Killian's arm a bit closer. As they walked down the stairs Killian whispered, "Ready to start our new lives?"

"With you? I'm ready for anything."

**Author's notes:**

**1) thanks for sticking with me. I realize this was not the best. In my mind, this story did them so much more justice than I could get down in writing**

**2) I know I didn't wrap up the whole RG thing. I just couldn't figure out how. Note to self: don't start a plot point that you don't think you can write. Terrorism is hard.**

**3) I really wanted to have Killian lose his hand in that bomb blast. But I kept thinking of Buster on Arrested Development "I'm a monster!" and couldn't add that. **

**4) Since I've started writing this, I've been reading so many other's Captain Swan fics and they're GREAT. Thank you to all the other writers for doing this amazing couple way more justice than I ever could. **


End file.
